


Peep

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Positivity, F/F, Fat Shaming, Fluff, High School, Lesbians, Lingerie, Locker Room, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: All girls are not created equal. Kageyama is painfully aware of this injustice, until a certain special teammate shows her that the fault isn't with the body, but with the gaze.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get some lesbian love on my page. Part 2 will go up tomorrow.

Kageyama was always one of the first out of the locker room. She didn’t mess around with small talk like the others. Hinata, on the other hand, dawdled around _and_ took ridiculously long showers; it was one of the reasons (Kageyama insisted the only reason) Hinata had been named captain this year. That way she wouldn’t keep anyone waiting.

However, this Wednesday was different. Kageyama sat on a bench battling it out with her knotted shoelace. It was besting her, mostly because she had nearly reached the point of being blind with fury. She always tied her shoes perfectly neatly. Way back in first year of middle school she had studied up on how to properly put on socks and shoes for athletics. Her laces didn’t just knot up, and she had a nastily sure suspicion that she had been sabotaged by a certain someone currently in the shower singing the tonsils right out of her throat.

Kageyama heard the water shut off and pinched more furiously at the lace. She had to go, she really had to go. But then it came a little loose, and she was compelled to go through with the tug. She vanquished the knot, only a few moments too late.

“Kageyama you’re still here!”

Hinata was toweling at the back of her hair, meaning the rest of her was completely naked. Kageyama hated the way she did that, partly because Kageyama herself hardly had the confidence to show her bare feet in the locker room. And of every comparison, Kageyama felt she paled the most in contrast to Hinata’s body, which was not at all long and lean and minimalist, but short, with every conceivable curve, with a real chest that actually sagged without a bra, and with teeny feet that in spite of all the blistering and callouses were stupidly cute. One of the benefits of getting out early was that she hardly ever had to confront it.

“Lazeyama-kun, being so slow today. Or did you want to talk to me about the match?”

“I’m just heading out.”

To her relief Hinata was pulling on a pair of underwear. But then Kageyama’s eyes stuck there. Yes, _there_. They were a dull blush color, and the waistband was white with a sporty blue stripe. In the back they were a regular brief cut, but at the sides there was no fabric except the inch of waistband squeezing against her hip. Her whole thigh, or glute, or whatever, was bare.

Before she could stop herself:

“Those are—”

Hinata turned. Kageyama threw her shoe into her bag.

“I like those,” she mumbled, hoping Hinata wouldn’t hear. But the redhead looked down.

“Oh, thanks!” She went back to packing. “They’re so comfortable, they’re like my favorite pair, because they have lots of mobility because all this part is open, you know? They’re really great for after volleyball when I’m all sore and just want to stretch.”

“Yeah.” She was trying to zip her bag while her eyes bore into the floor.

“What’s your postgame underwear preference?”

She shrugged to herself. “Whatever’s clean.”

Hinata laughed.

“Hey Kageyama, do you wear a thong when you play? You always change so fast that I guess I never noticed.”

“No.”

Hinata flinched away from her serious scowl.

“I hate them.”

“Me too, but I hate pulling regular underwear out of my butt more. So I wear them.”

Then she smiled to herself. Of course Kageyama saw it, and was embarrassed that Hinata was not at all aware of the potential embarrassment.

“I’m going.”

“Have a good night Kageyama-kun, thank you for today!”

 

She hadn’t quite gotten over it the next day, and was definitely not prepared for her dad to pick her up from practice for one of her least favorite activities with him: shopping. Tooru always managed to drag her through the most embarrassing parts of the department stores, and unfortunately this store had a quite expansive lingerie section.

“Oo, these are…” He chuckled to himself. “Do you want any new panties, Tobio-chan?”

She screamed silently.

“If you had a larger base supply I wouldn’t have to do laundry so often.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t even do laundry, Hajime-kun does. Every time.”

“If you’re gonna show that snotty teenage attitude it better be coming out at him too!”

Kageyama glared at the floor.

“Look, they’re on a five for fifteen deal, and the juniors’ has its own section. Go pick some out.”

“I don’t need any.”

He made a dramatic eye roll. “Is there any other daughter in existence who turns her father down when he offers to buy her clothes? Do it for Hajime, since you’re so keen to his suffering.”

She shook her head.

“For goodness sake, Tobio, literally everyone wears underwear, who’s going to judge you for walking around here and picking some out? I’ll even take them to the counter myself. I’ll sacrifice my man’s pride just so you don’t have to admit to the cashier that you’re like every other woman.”

“I’m not a w—woman!”

“Well someday you just might be! I’m going to the shoe department.”

Kageyama stuck around the underwear, because admittedly she did need some new ones. She had worn all hers to practice at least once, and that took about half a year off their lives. She shuddered past the lace, actually glared at the thongs, then settled to browsing at a briefs table. In the process of snatching up every blue thing, her hand paused over a certain striped pair. They were blue, but the sides had lace, and she had been about to recoil in horror, except suddenly she was thinking of Hinata. They were like the ones she had been wearing yesterday; the band was the only thing that went all the way around, except this band was made of lace. Blue or not, she knew that everything in her hand would look better on Hinata.

She dug into the striped pile, pulled out a size large, and slipped it in with the rest of her choices, which she then presented to her almost-too-surprised-to-be-smug father, just hoping he wouldn’t insist on inspecting what she had picked.

 

On Friday in the locker room Kageyama deliberately didn’t race Hinata to get ready. The redhead picked up on it immediately.

“Kageyama what’s the matter with you, it’s not a fair win if you’re not even trying!”

“Can I just be normal some days? I don’t want to be a freak like you all the time.”

“Hey, what? No—No psychological strategies!”

“Shut up.”

Hinata hmpfed and turned her back. After a minute, Kageyama tried to feign casual.

“Hey, um—what size—” she nodded her head— “Do you wear?”

“Hm?”

Kageyama kept twitching her head in the direction. Hinata’s face twisted up with confusion and concern, until Kageyama gritted her teeth and growled:

“ _Those_. Idiot.”

“Ohhh. XL, usually. Sometimes I can fit a large if they’re spandexy enough. And don’t call me an idiot.”

XL. Wow…

“Oh. Okay. Well I accidentally grabbed the wrong size when I was shopping, you could have them if you wanted, if they fit. If you even like them. They’re brand new, they still have the tag and everything.”

“Huh? You bought the wrong size?”

“I thought I grabbed the right ones, but I didn’t.” She was hiding her face.

“Oh. Cool, so you’ll let me have them? Or do I have to buy them from you?”

“No, I said have them didn’t I?”

“Okay, well will you bring them to practice tomorrow?”

“If you want.”

“I actually just ruined a pair so I could use a replacement. Stupid period. Please bring them Kageyama.”

She gave one of those nicey-nice fake smiles.

“Sure,” Kageyama said.

On Saturday then she had no choice but to wait around while the locker room cleared, listening to Hinata sing until she finally came out and found Kageyama alone.

“Kageyama, what’s up? You’re so creepily slow lately.”

“Shut up, I’m not.” She threw the underwear in naked Hinata’s direction. “I have these for you, is all.”

Hinata picked them up and beamed. “Thank you Kageyama, you remembered and I even forgot!”

“Stupid…”

She held them up. “These are _cute_.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“But they’re a large, huh? I better try them on to see if they’ll work.”

She was still half wet as she hopped and skipped over to the mirror and pulled the striped underwear up her legs. Kageyama dared to look, and saw how the lace groaned through its stretch over her pale-ish skin, and how the stretchmarks on the side of her thigh showed. But then her teammate made a face Kageyama had never seen her make. One of her eyes scrunched up, and her mouth got tight at the corners.

“Mmm…I don’t know, do you think I’m like bulging out of them? It’s making a roll here, I don’t think that’s supposed to—”

“Looks good to me.”

Kageyama had already panicked by the time Hinata’s eyes found hers in the mirror. She was stuck for a moment, long enough to see the brown eyes dance and Hinata’s smile tug up. Kageyama looked away.

“Thanks Kageyama-kun.”

Why did she have to add the ‘kun’ like that, when she was standing there in underwear and when Kageyama had already crossed a line by saying she looked good, didn’t she understand at all about awkwardness or, even as the self-proclaimed lesbian, being gay?

“Kageyama.”

She stiffened. Hinata was holding out her hand, with one of those soft-eyed smiles that only ever came out when she wasn’t being competitive. Kageyama shook hands hurriedly.

She rode the bus home in a daze, hardly believing her luck. Her biggest hope had been that at some point Hinata would wear them and that she could sneak a peek without anyone catching her at it. Hinata had not only tried them on in front of her, but asked for her opinion, literally giving her permission to look. Then again, how was that so surprising of Hinata? She didn’t give a single care who looked at her, that was obvious by the way she walked around the place. She wore thongs, she liked their tight uniform shorts, and as if her hair wasn’t enough she always had bright colors on. As they got older she had only gotten more confident, whereas Kageyama had stayed the same all this time. But that made sense; Hinata had every reason to be confident.

The bus stopped in a shopping district, and nearly half the people got off, drawing her eye out the window. And of course what she saw, just up the block, was a specialty store.

Kageyama unzipped the little pocket inside her duffel bag. She had some money there that one of her dads had given her who knew how long ago. But why would she buy underwear for her friend to wear? What was she going to do, lie about getting the wrong size again? _Ask_ Hinata to put them on and let her look? That would be, like, pervy, and Hinata would tell the whole team that Kageyama was a big gay perv and then they wouldn’t allow her in the locker room anymore. And how would she explain that to her parents?

The store had a giant sign glowing pink. She didn’t like pink, but Hinata’s hair went good with every shade of it, she just knew it did.

She would rather take an eight hour math exam than go underwear shopping with Tooru-kun. But underwear shopping for Hinata, who had so much potential, that seemed like it would be kind of…fun.

Once she had made up her mind, it was a dead serious sprint off the bus and up the sidewalk to the store. There would be twenty minutes between buses; she prowled the tables. She had to make her choices count.

She left with three pairs in size XL.

 

She had to wait until Monday for her opportunity. Their bags always sat next to each other on the bench. Kageyama made a show of throwing things in and out of her bag, and in the midst of the chaos that no one dared get in the way of, she flung one of the new briefs into Hinata’s. Then she hightailed it out.

Hinata came in from her talk with Coach.

“Hey, whose undies are in my bag? Ew!”

They were all used to her outbursts, and the chatter continued.

“Hey, who threw these in my bag? Seriously whose are these, that’s gross!”

“Hinata-san those have a tag on them, they’re brand new.”

“Oh. Ohhh.”

“You probably forgot to take it off.”

“I did not, why would I forget to—”

She gasped. While they resumed ignoring her, she was texting Kageyama.

To: Calmgeyama-kun

 

Kageyama did you leave underwear in my bag?

 

KAGEYAMA I know you’re sitting on the bus with nothing better to do than look at your phone

 

You don’t have to be embarrassed if you did just tell me!!!

 

Kageyama come on!!!!

 

Later in the evening when Hinata texted again, Kageyama was much more subdued, what with her stomach being full and a manageable distance between them. 

To: Hinata

 

H: Hey Kageyama?

 

Yeah I put them there

 

H: Why did you bring me more underwear?

 

I just saw them and they looked like the kind that would look good if you wore them

 

H: So you bought them just because of that?

 

What are you complaining about its free underwear why should you care why

 

H: Idc its fine I just wanted to know if it was you

 

H: Thank you!

 

H: I’ll wear them tomorrow so you can see if you were right k? ;)

 

Whatever

 

H: Is that what you want Kageyamaaaa?

 

H: If you picked them out for me isn’t it because you want to see me wearing them????

 

H: Fine Sleepyama

 

H: See you tomorrow, rest well!

 

See you

 

It was typical of them to spend at least three days of the week staying longer than everyone else. Today Hinata asked her with knowing eyes. For good measure she tugged on her shoulder to try to whisper in her ear, but Kageyama shoved her hand off.

“I get it, I get it.”

They successfully outlasted the others. But as she was following Hinata to the locker room she got an unpleasant flutter in her stomach. Were they really going through with this? It was making her feel kind of…Well, kind of like something her dad would do. Where volleyball was concerned that was a good thing, but with anything else…

Kageyama had sped up unconsciously, and when she rounded the corner into the room she had no time to avoid running into her teammate’s butt, which was wide out in the open as she had already dropped her shorts. Hinata lurched into the bench.

She meant to say sorry, but:

“A—A—Dumbass!”

“Hey that was your fault! You say sorry Kageyama or I’m not letting you see.”

She had pulled her shirt down over her underwear.

“Uh—Oh—Are you—Are you wearing them now?”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“Sorry, my bad.”

A smile banished her scowl away. She threw her arms in the air like a hugely embarrassing dork, exposing her lower half.

“They fit!”

She turned around and wiggled her hips.

“What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“Kageyama you picked them out for me! So how do you think they look?”

“Oh. Yeah, I was right.”

Hinata bent all the way over. For goodness sake, Kageyama hadn’t intended for this to get unseemly.

“Nice and stretchy, just how I like.”

“Yeah I get it, now let’s leave. Are you gonna stand here with no pants all night?”

She stuck out her tongue. Kageyama turned her back as she packed up her bag.

“Hey Kageyama—” she leaned in beside her— “Why would you think they’d look good on me?”

“Huh? I don’t know, I just—I just thought—Whatever.”

“But it’s kind of weird that you’d want the chubby girl to model underwear for you.”

Kageyama stiffened. She turned and stared down at Hinata. In almost a whisper:

“What?”

“Well I’m size extra large, that’s definitely not average for a girl’s volleyball team, you know? So it’s just weird that you would think of me when you were thinking of who looks good in underwear.”

“You—You think you’re—You think you don’t look good in—”

“No no no, I don’t think that, I think I have a killer booty.” She half smiled. “But I know other people think I’m fat and saggy.”

“You’re not.”

Hinata raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t think that. I think what you think.”

Hinata laughed, covered her mouth and laughed some more. “Kageyama thinks I have a nice butt? You like my butt Kageyama? You really think so?”

Her giggles exacerbated the red in Kageyama’s cheeks, and without another word she left.

“Kageyama wait! I’m not ready, I thought you were gonna wait for me! Hey—Have a good night!”

But on the bus, once she had cooled down, she sent Hinata a text admitting she had bought two other pairs.

To: Hinata

 

H: Lololololol

 

H: I’ll try them on for you again Kageyamakun if you bring them

 

H: :) How does that sound?

 

I’ll bring them.

 

H: Lol but you can’t run away next time Blushy-yama

 

I wanted to go home not stand in there forever

 

H: Well let me finish showing you though!

 

H: I know that my powers of seduction are high, but since you’re my friend I will not unleash my full potential and become irresistible.

 

Shut up ur an idiot

 

H: Shut up and don’t call me an idiot. Remember to bring the pairs for next time!

 

As if she would forget she was the provider for the Victoria’s Secret show going on in their locker room.

 

She presented the two pairs to an ecstatic redhead, whose antics almost made her want to run out before she saw anything worse.

“Kageyama you’ve been getting yourself some nice pairs too, haven’t you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Hinata held up the first pair, which was rose pink with a pattern of sparkling triangles fitted together like a puzzle.

“Wow, I like these a lot! I never expected this because you’re such a volleyball idiot and have way different taste than me, but you’re actually not bad at picking these out.”

Kageyama wanted to say ‘You’re good at filling them out.’ But there was no chance that would come out of her mouth in a way that seemed complimentary. The redhead put on the first pair and turned her front toward the mirror, so her back side was presented to Kageyama. It fit snuggly over her hips, but cut up in the back so that she was only half covered there.

“How do you like these, Kageyama-kun, hmmm? The color’s so cute.”

“They—Do they fit?”

“Yeah, these are cheekies so this is how they’re supposed to fit. Cheeky, get it?”

She patted the exposed area. Then she turned her butt away from Kageyama, getting pink in the face. Kageyama had bitten hard on her lip and looked down.

“Put on the other ones,” she mumbled.

Hinata hurried into them, a bright greenish-yellow lace that was lined in the front and under the waistband around, but unlined and spottily see-through in the back.

“These ones are so pretty! This is one of my favorite colors, Kageyama, how did you know that?”

She shrugged. “I just saw it, and it—seemed like it would be good.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And so what do you think, do you think it was a good choice? I do, I like where it cuts here just a little high—” she traced the seam with her fingers— “And I love the color, and I like the lace pattern, it’s super pretty.”

Kageyama just nodded her head. Hinata turned, smiling, and went to pull on her sweatpants, which to Kageyama was no real loss; she filled those well too.

“Guess we should go home now and rest, huh Kageyama.”

“Yeah.” She got up. “We better leave.”

Hinata still had to pack. Kageyama swung her bag over her shoulder, but paused at the door.

“Um—”

“Hm? What Kageyama?”

“Um…If I—see more that I like, some time, would—would you ever—”

“Try them on for you again?”

“Uh—”

“And let you see?”

Kageyama dared a glance back at her. Hinata grinned.

“Sure Kageyama, of course, you’re my friend and I’d never deprive you.”

“But—But you can’t tell anyone, not anybody,” she railed, “Or I’ll seriously take you behind the school and pound on you.”

“Waaah Kageyama that’s so evil, threatening me with force like that, I thought you were my friend!”

“I’m serious, if you tell anyone I’ll—”

“I know I know, I get it, geez. It’s just our thing, it’s just us.” Then she smiled. “I’m excited to see what you bring me.”

“I don’t know if I will, I just said maybe if I find something would you do it again.”

“And I said I will so that gives you permission to find some. But make sure you get yourself some pretty things too, you deserve pretty underwear too Kageyama.”

“Kay, I’m going now.”

“Oh and don’t spend lots of money on me, I get all mine on sale so don’t get super fancy ones or I won’t be able to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to pay me.”

She cocked her head.

“Um, showing me—if you show me it’s like—paying me, or close enough.”

“Okay, but don’t spend all your money okay?”

“I won’t.”

Then Hinata giggled. “This is weird. Girls are weird, huh Kageyama.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there will be 3 parts

Every time Kageyama had her hands on a new pair, which might be two or three times a week, they would make absolutely certain to stick around longer than the rest of the team. Then, alone in the locker room, Kageyama would hand over the underwear and Hinata would put them on. She would stand in front of the mirror, then twist to look at herself from different angles. She would turn to face Kageyama, then turn so that her friend could see the back.

“What do you think of these Kageyama?”

They were purple, with long cutouts under the waistband.

“Do you have to look so seriously like you’re going to criticize? It gives me the creeps, like we’re in practice.”

Kageyama took one last mental picture.

“Good,” she said.

The one word was always enough to make her radiate.

“Thank you for these Kageyama!”

As it turned out, Hinata looked good in every color. The setter had thought hair like that would clash pretty violently with a lot of hues, and she tested her theory with some wild selections. The spunky orange tufts went with literally everything. And she was so…Kageyama didn’t know of a nice way to say it, but she definitely meant it in a nice way. Hinata was so _thick_. Everything stretched out on her, and anything that hung out or peeked through was just plain cute, always, Kageyama never thought different. She felt that in every pair Hinata deserved a grand reveal, and one day she couldn’t help but ask for that.

“You should—”

She was holding the newest pair out, and Hinata’s hand hovered over them ready to take.

“If you think it’s too much work or it’s stupid you don’t have to do it.”

“Do what Kageyama, you never said what it is.”

“Um, well, you—should go behind the lockers to put them on, and then come out, with them on.”

“What? How is that different?”

“It’s different, dumbass, you put them on back there instead of in—in front of me, duh. It’s different.”

“Hm—Ohh.” The corner of her mouth hitched up. “You really want to see a show, huh? Like a peep show!”

“You—Shut up—”

“Kinkeyama!”

Hinata burst with laughter. She didn’t notice the dangerous look of the blue eyes over the heated cheeks. She was still laughing as she moved toward the designated area.

“Sure I’ll do it, Kageyama, of course if you want me to.”

She disappeared behind the row of lockers. Kageyama was clenching her hands over her knees, and finally let out a huff and made to get up.

“Kageyama I can hear you, don’t leave,” she called. “I’m doing it, just give me one second okay?”

Kageyama didn’t know why, but she paused where she stood. Then Hinata came jogging around the corner. When she saw her, worry was replaced with a smile, and she slowed down to a saunter. She played with the bottom of her t-shirt, sort of like what girls did in the commercials.

“Weeeeell what do you think?”

Kageyama gave an uneven nod. Hinata strutted to the mirror, and did a slow spin. Then her airs broke as she grinned again.

“This is even more fun! It’s like a surprise, I love surprises.”

“Yeah.”

She hid her smile with her shoulder and blinked at the setter.

“Do you like these, Kageyama?”

They were a simple black bikini cut, with a little V in the front.

“They’re good on you.”

She laughed and clapped at the mirror. “I know right?”

When Hinata came around the corner, somewhere inside her there had been a little stutter.

 

Kageyama’s life was notably pleasant as of late, a circumstance which she came to regret once a day of particular unpleasantness sprang itself on her, now doubly irritating. She was asked out, by a _boy_ , in the hallway for everyone to see. He had his number ready on a piece of paper and was very forward about the whole thing. Kageyama herself had never felt more betrayed by the universe, and could only take the paper and murmur some response that she hadn’t thought through and didn’t remember once she left.

She feared going to the locker room that afternoon, which should never be the case as long as she was alive and able to play.

“Kageyamaaaaa-kun, hello.”

She had hoped she would be early enough to beat them all.

“How was your day Kageyama-kun—”

“Sucky.”

“Hm? Sucky, why?”

She spun around and glared. “What do you mean why?”

“Why are you yelling at me Kageyama, how was I supposed to know you’re in a bad mood? If you don’t want to talk about your day just say so, you don’t have to bite my head off!”

Kageyama went back to jerking on her kneepads. So Hinata hadn’t heard yet. That was kind of a surprise, Hinata had so many friends that she was never out of the gossip loop for long.

The redhead was humming, but when she caught eyes with Kageyama she squeaked to a stop, and hurried faster with her shoes.

“Hey, Hinata.”

“Uh huh? Hm?”

“Do you know—Miya Atsumu?”

Hinata went stiff. Her face had washed over into one of those threateningly intense looks.

“I hate him,” she said.

“What? Why?”

“Well I don’t hate him, I shouldn’t hate him, what happened—That was a long time ago. I don’t know him at all now. But I just—I’m holding a grudge, I know I shouldn’t but I am.”

“What happened with him?” Kageyama said.

“We went to middle school together.”

“Oh.”

She sighed. “And in our third year, we were having the spring formal at school, you know? And I was talking with some of my friends and they asked why I wasn’t going to the dance, and Miya Atsumu said ‘Because guys don’t want to take a girl whose ass wouldn’t fit in the bus seat.’”

Her mouth fluttered open.

“What?”

“Yeah. People told me he called me fat other times too. He still doesn’t like me, I don’t think.”

“That dick.”

“Yeah, maybe back then, but now he’s probably more—”

“I bet he never took it back.”

Hinata shook her head.

“Asshole.”

“Kageyama where are you going?”

“I’ll be back.”

“Kageyama your face is terrifying! I refuse to follow you and be a witness to your crimes!”

She passed Gym 1 and went to Gym 2, where the boys were gearing up for practice. Maybe that was a bit generous; several of them were sitting on the floor rolling a volleyball between them, and talking. One of them was Miya. Kageyama balanced herself at the doorway to eavesdrop.

“What’d she say again?”

Atsumu smirked. “She said—‘I’ll let you know.’”

“I’ll let you know?” His twin laughed. “Dude.”

“Yeah. Like I’m gonna bother anymore, right?”

“Maybe she’s insecure.”

“Maybe you called her best friend fat,” said Kageyama.

She didn’t pause to look at the surprise on their faces. She had his number balled in her fist, and she tossed it into his lap and walked out.

Well, she tried to walk out. There was a whole group of her teammates standing outside the gym, watching with wide eyes. When she started toward them they scattered.

She returned to a noisy locker room, where Hinata had inevitably heard the news.

“KAGEYAMA are you crazy? Are you stupid?”

She grabbed her water bottle and marched off to the gym.

“Kageyama why didn’t you tell me, I didn’t know he—” she dropped her voice— “The other girls just told me Miya Atsumu asked you out! I didn’t know that, I didn’t mean to put him on your bad side so why didn’t you say something? Kageyama aren’t you even listening—”

The setter spun on her heel and Hinata bent back from her empty eyes, void of all readable emotion.

“Why would I date someone who was a jerk to my best friend?”

“Uhh—”

“That doesn’t make much sense does it?”

Her face loomed closer, and Hinata bent farther.

“So let’s not talk about it anymore.”

“O—Okay.”

Once they were in the gym, Hinata recovered enough to speak.

“Guess I did give you a good heads up, huh Kageyama? You kind of owe me one, you know, like I saved you from a bad decision. Maybe you should actually toss me as much as I—”

Kageyama made a swipe at her head, and the spiker shot off out of reach. But then she was back, grinning from a few feet away.

“Hey Kageyama?”

She smiled and batted her eyelashes. On Kageyama it was ironically effective.

“That’s what friends are for,” Hinata said.

“Go get the air pump, there’s some balls that are flat.”

“Hey I’m the captain, _you_ go get the air pump!”

But she flitted off anyway to her task, and Kageyama’s eyes went a little bright as she triple-knotted her laces.

 

Kageyama had once dared to bring a thong; it was a sporty, stretchy orange one. In comparison to what she had for tonight, it hardly counted. This one was gray, with black lace, and _ties_ on the sides. It had been quite the ordeal to pay for it, and she hadn’t gotten as much sleep as usual that night, what with the irrational fears about Tooru coming into her room while she was asleep and somehow locating it stuffed in the pocket of an old hoodie. Now as she brought it out for its purpose, the shame hit her all over again, and she couldn’t bear to raise her eyes.

For all that, Hinata only smiled.

“Kageyama!”

She didn’t flinch at her name, didn’t move a muscle.

“You’re—You’re naughty.”

Hinata was thankful that the setter didn’t look up just then to see her painful flush. Kageyama still offered the thong, though her eyes were down, and after a little shifting on her feet Hinata reached and snatched it away.

While she was behind the lockers, Kageyama rocked and creaked on the bench. When the redhead came back out, she had her hands on her hips. She maneuvered her way to the mirror without turning around. Then she did, and kept her hands on her hips as she rested her weight on one leg.

“Well, my thighs look good.”

Of course they did, but that wasn’t where Kageyama was looking. Why would she put herself through this, how many people could live a normal life after seeing an XL thong on their best friend?

“Kageyama? Do you not like it?”

She shook her head. Then she nodded. Then she shook it again. “I—Fine. Good.”

Her smile was soft this time. A small silence.

“Kageyama-kun?”

The tone made her immediately apprehensive.

“Do you think I should get a girlfriend?”

Hinata turned to face her. Kageyama could only stare for a moment.

“Huh?”

“Well apparently some people don’t believe I’m really gay because I’ve never dated a girl.

They don’t think I have the guts or something, like I’m a lesbian but I’m scared to actually be a lesbian.”

“That’s—stupid.”

“But if I got one, I’d want you to get one too,” Hinata said. “Because if you don’t have one I’ll get behind. While I’m going on dates you’ll be practicing or watching film or going to camp, and that wouldn’t be fair. So if one of us has one we both have to have one. Don’t you think so?”

Her mouth was all slack, she couldn’t control her tongue to make an answer. Hinata however looked composed, though her eyes were away.

“What do you think?”

“Um…” Kageyama pressed her knees together. “What do your parents think of it? Of dating.”

“Well I already came out, so they’re not worried about so much anymore,” she said. “But still, I might not date while I’m in high school, I might just wait, because there’d be so much drama, you know? It’s not that I’m not confident, but I would just get annoyed with people bugging me about it.”

“I know you’re confident,” Kageyama said.

She laughed. “Well it’s a different kind of confident than standing in my underwear in front of you.”

Kageyama gave a smiling ‘hmpf.’

“I shouldn’t have to prove myself,” Hinata said. “That’s stupid. I’d only date if I wanted to date.”

She sat next to her.

“What about you? What do your parents think, if you were to date someone?”

“Oh. Um, they—I guess they want me to.”

“They _want_ you to?”

“They think I don’t—make friends enough, or something, so they wish I would do dating stuff, so they…can not worry as much. I don’t know. They’re weird.”

She laughed again. It was filling up the room, and Kageyama found it a little harder than normal to continue with a straight face.

“Are you sure they want you to?” she said.

“Well they’d be happy about it I bet. And embarrassing.”

“So if they would be happy about it,” Hinata said, “Does that mean when Miya Atsumu asked you out, before you talked to me about him were you thinking of…maybe saying yes?”

“No. I don’t like—any of the boys from our school.”

“Oh. Are there boys you like from other schools?”

“No.” She balled her fists. “I’ve never liked any boys.”

Hinata blinked at her.

“Oh. Okay. I see.”

She didn’t look away, and Kageyama could tell she was trying to make out the meaning of what she had heard. It was the setter’s cue to leave.

“Oh, you’re going? I’ll see you later, then. Have a good night. And thank you!”

 

She was afraid she had hurt Hinata’s feelings by leaving like that, so the next time she thought long and hard about a pair the redhead would be really happy about. She succeeded with an out-of-the-box pick, high waisted with pink textured roses. It was all smiles and apparently normal again, until suddenly they took a turn she did not want.

“What size do you wear Kageyama? Like a medium?’

“Yeah…”

“Can I see?” She had her hands behind her back, and some hesitation in her eyes. “I know you have those looooong legs, like a model. You basically are a model.”

“No. I—I don’t want to.”

“Oh okay. Um, is it—because I’m a lesbian?”

“No,” she shrieked, “I don’t care that—that you’re a lesbian, I just don’t want to. I have my reasons.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Kageyama pretended to adjust the strap on her duffel, and watched in the corner of her eye. Hinata didn’t move away.

“Kageyama—”

Now she was twisting her hands together in front of her.

“I hope one of the reasons isn’t what you look like, because you don’t have to worry about that at all, and shouldn’t worry about it.”

Kageyama stared.

“But—But I get it if you just want to keep it to yourself, that’s okay too, just because you have it doesn’t mean you have to show it off, you can do whatever you want. I didn’t mean to—to pressure you or something. But I’m not taking it back! I did mean I wanted to see, but not in a lesbian way, just like—like we’ve always been doing, just as—I just think you’re really pretty and super fit and it’s nice, you would look nice too in underwear—But not like in a creepy way, Kageyama please believe me! And I wouldn’t make you or anything, just if—if you wanted to join in, it would be—um—”

“Will you shut up?” She stood. “I’ll do it, just this once so you’ll leave me alone after.”

“What? No! You can’t do it like that, you can’t do it if you don’t actually want to, just because you’re stubborn, that isn’t a good reason. That won’t make you happy!”

“Why would it make me happy anyway?”

“Because it’s fun! It’s just for fun and if you do it for a serious reason to make me stop talking then it’s not fun anymore and it’ll ruin it. You’re not allowed to do it, Kageyama, I forbid you.”

“You can’t forbid me, I’ll do it if I want. No matter why I want to.”

“No no no, that’s all wrong. You have to do it when you feel good, and it’ll make you feel even better. Now you don’t feel good, you’re mad at me and annoyed about it. You can’t do it now, I’m telling you you can’t.”

“Well fine I won’t, but don’t be so stupid and ask me to do something you don’t even want me to do.”

“I just asked to see if you were comfortable. And you’re not so it’s okay to not do it even though I asked. Hey, I know! I know Kageyama, you shouldn’t do the peep show right away, you should start with a baby step!”

“I’m not a baby!”

Her lunge forward started a chase around the locker room. Even in flight Hinata managed to lecture her.

“You have to start by yourself, just at home in your room by yourself, just you and your underwear.”

“What are you talking about, dumbass!”

“You just start by looking at yourself, with no one judging you. It works! Just see how you look, and find things that you like about yourself. And you’ll start finding more and more things you like, until you really like yourself, until you see how nice everything is. It’ll be good Kageyama, so just try it.”

She stopped chasing her, and picked up her bag.

“I’m going home.”

Hinata’s feet pattered to a stop on the other side of a locker row. She came peeking around.

“Hey, um, sorry if I made you mad.” She puffed out her chest. “But I’m serious, you should try liking yourself. You won’t believe me saying there’s a lot to like. You have to see it yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

Kageyama had neglected to shower, so when she got home it was the first thing she did. The water got hotter more quickly here than at school, allowing her a few extra moments of pleasure. Though it was hot, she finished fast enough that the mirror didn’t even steam up.

She dried herself and squeezed out her hair, put on underwear and a gray camp t-shirt. Then, she left her pj pants hanging on the towel rack and turned to face the mirror, which dropped past her waist.

Hinata had said she should like herself.

Tobio didn’t see a girl with nothing to her. She wouldn’t be able to play the way she did if that was the case. Her calves were thin, but her thighs were pretty thick in comparison. And Iwaizumi-kun sometimes said she had swimmer’s shoulders. She liked how serious they looked under this t-shirt, and her uniform. Her dads made sure she took good care of her rotator cuffs.

She lifted the t-shirt above her stomach. Her waistline had never been a problem area, and by now she even had some ab lines. They would get better too. But if she were to lift the shirt any higher, _that_ was a problem area. She didn’t lift it.

Twisting to see her back side, her nose scrunched in dismissal of the stretchmarks. Weren’t those for old people? Well Hinata had them, lots, but they suited her. She pulled at her skin to smooth one. The only time she wore shorts small enough to show them was during official matches, and of course it never would occur to her to be conscious of it at that time, so…

Tobio had quite a few secrets, but there was one that she even kept successfully from herself. For a long time she had gone along with her own humility and just disregarded this secret belief. But it came creeping back to her. The truth was, even though she represented Hinata’s complete opposite in this department, she did like how she looked in spandex. She really did.

Her face cracked wide open into a smile. She quickly covered it. When she had fended off the expression, she could still feel it in her cheeks.

Her shirt was now wet down the back from her hair. She bent over and wrapped it into a bun. She had always been of the opinion that she looked cuter with her hair up like this, and she envied the girls who wore it to school that way, but she consistently kept her ponytail to avoid attention for the change. Hinata had never seen her with a bun. She was surprised at her sudden anxiety and disappointment. She put on her pants.

Before opening the door, she tried to mimic one of those feminine poses Hinata was master of. She didn’t look the same with her chin tucked behind her shoulder. Not that she looked bad, though. She dropped the act and held onto her elbow as she swayed a little, still blinking at the mirror. A smile flinched again. She bit on it, but it stuck, so she turned off the light and left.

 

There was something more to be addressed. What would she wear in front of Hinata? She had never bought anything for herself under the consideration that it might be seen for longer than the three seconds it took her to change. There were the blue pairs she had picked out not long ago, when her dad insisted. It was the best she could do at the moment.

As they were folding up the net after practice:

“Kageyama. Are we gonna you-know-what today?”

She nodded once. The redhead smiled like anything, and nodded back.

By the time Hinata had stopped her chatting and let the locker room get empty, Kageyama was almost out of courage. But she ignored the quivering in her stomach.

“Okay Yamayama-kun, let’s see what you brought me.”

“I don’t have anything new for you today.”

“Hmmm? Um, okay, do you just want me to wear what I have on then? But I think you gave me these, you’ve already seen them.”

“You don’t have to show me this time. I—I’ll take a turn. That’s fair.”

Her brow twitched up. “A—turn? Wait, you’re—you’re kidding.”

Kageyama seethed at her, and Hinata recoiled.

“Not. Kidding.”

“So you’re really gonna—Seriously? You’re not playing a joke on me? Because I’m a lesbian or something?”

“No, I already told you I don’t care. I’m doing it this time, I practiced.”

“Are you serious Kageyama?” she cried. “You really practiced? And you wanna do it?”

She nodded curtly.

“Wow, oh my gosh! Cool, you’re so cool Kageyama!”

“I haven’t done anything yet. You sit there, I’ll be back.”

She sat. Kageyama went behind the lockers.

“Kageyama it’s not like you to be so nice and give me a treat.”

“I toss to you every day, what do you call that?”

“But you like setting, this is something different that you don’t bother with a lot. Don’t come out yet, I have to prepare myself. Aren’t I a good friend to suggest practicing your confidence? What a good girl senpai I am. Only someone as dumb as you wouldn’t notice for seventeen years how hot they are Kageyama—”

“Hey, shut up.”

“Are you coming out yet? Normally you change in four seconds. You’re not getting scared are you?”

“I said shut up, I’m coming.”

Hinata lit up the instant they saw each other. But Kageyama was still in pains over it.

“Don’t say anything. Dumbass.”

So she stayed quiet, pressing her hands into her lap and smiling all warm and glowy. Kageyama huffed a few breaths out her nose, staring hard at her legs in the mirror.

“Let’s do it together,” Hinata said. “Would that be okay?”

“Okay.”

She got up, dropped her shorts, and stepped out of them on her way to standing beside her.

“Kageyama, say something you like.”

She frowned.

“I’m not as curvy as—”

“No no no. No negative things and no comparing. Only things you like.”

“What’s a thing you like?” she murmured.

“Your thighs. That’s like an obvious one, everyone on the team’s jealous of them.”

Kageyama hadn’t heard the second part. She nodded. “They’re—pretty big…”

Her laugh splayed out at the end. “Awesomely big! You’re like ‘pwong!’ when you jump up for the ball and it’s like ‘hyuuuuh’ when you run to save it, and these look good because of how they’re narrow in the front and you can see muscles all through here.”

Kageyama looked where she pointed, moving a little to watch it flex.

“Now you say something,” said Hinata.

“But it’s your turn. About yours now.”

“Okay. Well, since these have stripes it makes my hips look wider, so I have more of an hourglass shape.”

“Yeah. They’re cool stripes too.”

“Now your turn Kageyama.”

“Well I like—I like the color.” She fingered the shy blue. “It looks soft, it makes my—makes everything look softer.”

“Yeah, it’s really cute! Okay now me, I like this little lace part back here, because it’s cute orange and a fancy pattern and looks like a tramp stamp.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Then she snorted.

“You think tramp stamps are cute?”

“No I don’t think they’re cute, I’m not gonna get one either, I just like underwear like this, it’s fun to pretend for a day that I have one.”

“What would you get a tramp stamp of?”

“I wouldn’t get one, I just said that!”

“A volleyball.”

Kageyama _laughed_ , at her own joke like some kind of dork, and Hinata suddenly wanted to pull her own hair out. Anything to distract from the fluttering everywhere.

“Hey you—just shut up. Just be quiet Kageyama, and it’s your turn.”

She dropped back into her usual demeanor and looked at herself some more. There was one faint smile that her friend caught, and stared at.

“I like…I like my knees. I think they’re p—pretty.”

She gasped. “They are pretty Kageyama, I never noticed that before. Probably because you’re wearing kneepads so often.”

“And I do like how my butt looks.”

She hopped up and down. “Yes Kageyama you have a great butt!”

She was filled with enough praise now and wanted to stop. But Hinata seemed to be having such a good time.

“Oo, Kageyama-kun, try to do a model pose, like this.”

“Huh?”

“Like this, try to copy it.”

“Like—this?”

“Yeah yeah, try it, like ‘boom.’”

She turned her hips and put her arms the way Hinata had.

“Pffft, what’s with that face?”

She dropped her arms. “That’s d—dumb, don’t do stupid things idiot.”

“You’re the one who did it.”

“Because you told me to.”

“If you think I’m an idiot don’t listen to what I tell you!”

She shook her head. Hinata wasn’t paying attention.

“This is what you looked like.”

“Shut up! Dumbass!”

“If you wanna be in magazines they’re gonna have to crop out your face. They could put my face on instead.” She batted her eyes.

“Your cheeks are too chubby to go with my body.”

“Hey! They are not Bakayama you meanie.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Don’t touch meh—”

She squished them hard.

“Kagama nowa, led gowa.”

She did, once she realized they were both in their underwear.

 

Hinata ambushed her in the school hall. She had done it before, and Kageyama supposed she didn’t mind all that much if it was her. No one else would be surprised enough to watch them.

“Kageyama hi. I wanted to talk to you right away, because I’ve been thinking something since yesterday.”

“Yeah, what.”

“I was thinking maybe we could hang out this Saturday after practice. Like maybe go shopping together? And then you could sleep over at my house that night.”

“Um…”

“Well what I was really thinking we should do, what I really wanna do, is go shopping for like matching bras and panties, you know like the ones that come in sets, I was thinking we could both pick out a set and then go to my house and show each other, but I don’t know if that’s too embarrassing so I don’t know if you really want to. But if you don’t you could still come to my house and watch movies or work out together or whatever you wanna do. So what do you think?”

Outside of school and volleyball, Kageyama didn’t spend much time with friends. To have plans with someone, she’d be kind of proud of herself for that.

“I—As long as it’s okay with your parents—”

“Oh yeah I’m sure they’ll be fine with it,” Hinata said.

“I’ll tell my parents. And we can do what you want—” She closed and opened and closed her fists. “I’ll go shopping if that’s what you wanna do.”

“Really? Do you think you’ll have fun doing that?”

“I’d rather go with you than my parents.”

Hinata laughed.

“This Saturday?” said Kageyama.

“Yeah if that’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay! This’ll be so fun. We’ll go to all the best places in town and find super cute stuff, and then we’ll surprise each other with it. So Saturday after practice?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.” She patted her arm. “I’m excited Kageyama, thank you for agreeing!”

The setter looked around them. The hall was mostly clear.

“Um, I wanna ask something.”

“Sure sure.”

“What, um, what—size bra—what cup size—are you?”

Hinata muffled her squeal of laughter behind her hands. Her scrunchy eyes were darling.

“I’m a 38C.”

“Thirty…eight…C—Cool.”

The bell saved her from witnessing another too-pleased reaction.

“See you Kageyama!”


	3. Part 3

Kageyama wasn’t looking forward to the end of practice, but for once she wasn’t disappointed when it did end. Today they didn’t dawdle; her persistent hollering got Hinata out of the shower before a few other people, and they actually had to wait for the stragglers so that she could lock up.

“Let’s go Kageyama.”

Hinata was a slow shopper, but her teammate was feeling exceptionally patient today. The redhead had tried on about thirty things by the time Kageyama found one worth trying. It was in the third store, a specialty which she didn’t feel the usual anxiety visiting, since Hinata was at her side and that made them look like some normal girls shopping. She wasn’t sure if it was more approval of the garments or irritation about the process of undressing and redressing that motivated her to purchase.

She looked for Hinata when she came out of the room, but she wasn’t in sight, and the rest of the rooms were unoccupied. She checked out her items and waited around the door. To her surprise the redhead appeared at the entrance to the store across the mall. Kageyama didn’t know what kind of store that was, it was pretty dark inside. What would Hinata be doing there? She had bought something too; she came swinging the bag.

“Hey you got something Kageyama? You found it, that’s the one you want?”

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Yes!”

“Are we leaving then?”

“Ooooo Kageyama look!”

She pointed to the store Kageyama had come out of. On the wall was a rack of shiny robes.

“We should get those to wear over our stuff! It’s like what the models do. Look they’re on sale, 6.99! Do you want to Kageyama?”

“I guess if you think we should—”

“Let’s get matching ones!”

They went back into the store, and came out with thin silk-like robes in a pale pink.

“Okay I guess we’re all set then?”

Kageyama nodded.

“Wanna get some food before the bus?”

“Yeah.”

They grabbed dinner from a build-your-own-bento place, and ate while they were waiting at the stop. Hinata’s phone vibrated.

“Uh oh it’s my mom, that’s probably not good. Hi Mom what’s up? Wha—Whaaa? What do you mean it—Well when are they coming to fix it? What? But—But me and Kageyama—” She pulled the phone away from her mouth. “Kageyama there’s no water at my house! A pipe broke, and the water won’t be back on until like Monday.” She went back to the phone. “But Mom we can still come because we showered at school after practice. Well yeah but—But I wanted you to meet Kageyama-kun. Mmm, I guess so. I’ll tell her. Bye.”

She heaved a sigh. “Sorry Kageyama, I guess we can’t go to my house this weekend. My parents are coming into town to stay with friends so they can brush their teeth and stuff. I thought maybe we could just have the house to ourselves but my mom said it’s not fit for guests. I’m sorry!”

“It’s not your fault idiot,” said Kageyama. “We can just go to my house.”

“What? Really? But—But no, the plan was to go to my house and I’ll be intruding on your parents if I just come to your house, I can’t do that. My parents would get really mad at me then if your parents got mad.”

“My parents won’t care. They have lots of friends, they’re used to people coming. And I told you, they don’t think I have friends, so…”

“They don’t think that Kageyama.”

“Tooru-san didn’t believe me when I said I was going to hang out with you today. So he thinks I’m going to come home tonight anyway.”

Hinata half smiled and played with her bag strap.

“Well if you don’t mind sharing your house with me, then—But if you just offered to be nice because we can’t go to my house, then I’ll say no. But if you do actually want to spend the night together—I mean, have our sleepover like we planned—Wait Kageyama I didn’t mean it as gay as it sounded, I meant sleepover okay, I really did mean sleepover and not—”

“Will you just stop talking,” she hissed. “We’re going to my house.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I’ll tell them we’re coming.” She glanced at her friend. “Just in case they’re—acting weird.”

The sexy night in which her dads had planned to have would exactly fall under the weird category. When the phone rang Tooru was already in the bedroom. A shirtless Hajime came from the kitchen to the living room to pick up his cell.

“It’s Tobio,” he hollered through the house.

“Good grief, did she get homesick already?”

“Hi Tobi. Ah…Oh, really, that’s terrible.” He hit mute and called to Tooru again. “Her friend’s house doesn’t have any water, they had a pipe break.”

“And?”

“So you’re…Mhm. Tobi’s gonna bring her here instead.”

“No! Her parents already have plans, tell her that. The house is in use.”

“Then where are they supposed to go?”

“It’s not going to kill you to tell your daughter no once in your life.”

“I’m not telling her no.” He went back on the phone.

“Hajime, if you blow this for us so help me—We’re almost forty you know! By the time Tobi’s gone we’ll be too old to take advantage of all our free time.”

He hung up. “Make yourself decent, we’re having a guest.”

“Iwa-chan noo—”

“Well stay in there for all I care. She’d like that better anyway.”

“Excuse you!”

 

Kageyama hurried everyone through the introductions while doing her best not to seem rude to Hinata. Tooru-san was a little sulky, but she preferred that to his being in a genuinely good mood; he was a much bigger pain that way. Almost soon enough they were alone in her room.

“Kageyama your parents are nice. I didn’t know you had two dads, you never said that. I think it’s cool.”

“Mm.”

“But you don’t have their name, so does that mean…”

“I’m adopted, yeah. They just kept my name as is, and I’m not gonna bother changing it.”

“Wow I didn’t know that. Cool,” she smiled.

“So, are we—What are we doing first? I can get food, or movies, or—whatever…”

“Well I’m excited to wear my stuff, so should we do that first?”

“Okay.”

“We should change in separate rooms, so—Wait Kageyama, where’s your shopping bag, did you lose it?”

She had concealed it in her duffel to avoid questions. Apparently Hinata hadn’t noticed, but she also took care to stand in front of her friend’s bag while they were meeting her parents.

“It’s in here.”

“Oh okay. So, should we take turns changing or what?”

“You stay in here,” Kageyama said, “And I’ll go to the bathroom, it’s across the hall.”

“Okay. Here’s your robe, make sure you cover everything with it so it’s really a surprise.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, see you in a bit Kageyama.”

Naturally, the set didn’t look as good when she was home in her bathroom. But she couldn’t back out now. She slipped the robe over her.

Was it just the lighting, or was her skin really that dark? Was the pink robe doing that? She wasn’t perfectly porcelain like Hinata. But she wasn’t a ginger either, so she couldn’t expect to be that fair-skinned.

Her stomach was so tense it actually hurt. She wished she had stayed in her room and sent Hinata out. She wanted some chocolate from her stash, that would make this easier. Wait, what if Hinata had found her stash?

Kageyama jerked open the bathroom door. She knew Hinata couldn’t resist chocolate even if it wasn’t hers, and she could probably sniff it out within a three-floor radius. She marched back to her room, and knocked.

“Come in.”

Hinata wore the same shiny robe, but hers fell almost to her ankles, and was tight at her hips and bust. It looked very different on Kageyama; everything of hers was concealed. But it was pretty on both of them. Hinata gave a foreboding chuckle of excitement.

“I’ll go first Kageyama, if that’s okay.”

“Shouldn’t you go last?” she mumbled.

“No, I’ll go first.”

“Whatever.”

She sat next to her bed, tucking her bare feet under her. Hinata went to stand in the middle of the room.

“Okay Kageyama. You have to prepare yourself, because this is a pushup bra, and I look _good_ in pushups.”

She nodded seriously. Hinata smiled.

“Ready?”

Kageyama exhaled. Hinata untied the front of the robe, then held the fabric to her body as she smiled for a moment at her. She whipped the robe open and let it slip down her arms to the floor.

Kageyama _choked_. She was suddenly having flashbacks of a certain childhood obsession, that had grown into a moderate but tender admiration. Hinata had Pikachu’s face all over her.

“Kageyama you’re so surprised, I knew you would be! I did a good job!”

It was a white pushup dotted every which way with yellow Pikas. The bottoms were cheeky cut with the same print.

“It was hard to find something you haven’t seen me in before, then I saw this and I wanted it so bad, do you love it Kageyama?”

Why had she never thought of this, combining the power of adorable lovable characters with her completely adorable friend. It was too precious. But there was also the way her cute butt peeked under the print, the way the bra shaped her boobs, and made such a deep crease between them, and the way Hinata’s whole body was beaming and how she jiggled everywhere when she bounced up and down.

“Kageyama say something. Even though I’m proud of myself for making you speechless.”

“I didn’t see that coming,” said Kageyama.

She threw her head back and laughed.

They were quiet then, as Kageyama looked on, and Hinata humored her with poses that showed every angle, and little chuckles that assured her confidence wasn’t perfectly serious.

“Cute.”

“Thank you Kageyama that’s nice of you to say.” She crinkled her nose at her. “Okay, you wanna take your turn now?”

“Uh, okay.”

Hinata put her robe back on and replaced Kageyama in the sitting spot. Kageyama kept her back to her just for a moment. Then she turned and shook the robe off her shoulders.

It was a dark magenta set. The cups had a triangular shape, with a lace overlay, and an inch of stretchy band around. The panties came a little high on the waist, while cheeky in the back, and had the same lace and band. She had only made one half turn before Hinata exclaimed.

“Hwaaaa, Kageyama it’s perfect!”

The spiker’s hands flitted from her cheeks to chest then up in the air, in presentation or prostration Kageyama couldn’t tell. She felt her face flushing.

“It’s so girly and detaily, not like you at all, and that’s why it’s a surprise. Good choice Yama-kun.”

“M—Maybe if I got the smaller one my boobs would look better—”

“No way, your boobs look great in that. Smooth and pretty. It’s soooo pretty Kageyama.”

“Thanks,” she said to the carpet.

“So why did you choose this one? What do you like about it?”

“Um, well, it’s pretty comfortable.”

“That’s good!”

“Yeah. And I don’t like how lace feels so I usually never get it, but since this has it just on the outside and inside it’s smooth I thought I could try lace.”

She gave a thumbs up. “Your butt’s cute.”

“Yeah.” She turned farther and glanced behind her. “Because they come up higher they make my legs look longer.”

“Yeah like you really need help for that.”

Hinata grinned. Kageyama half smiled.

She wasn’t up for striking any real poses, so she held her elbow and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Ahhh, I wish I could take a picture,” said her friend. “I won’t though! I know that’s creepy, but I just wish.”

“I’m done now.” She picked up her robe.

Hinata clapped. “That was fun. What are we gonna do now?”

“I don’t know, do you want to watch something?”

She gasped. “Can we watch that anime I’ve been telling you about?”

“If it’ll get you to stop telling me about it.”

“Hey!”

Kageyama retied her robe, then got Tooru’s old laptop from her desk.

“I’m gonna sit on the floor okay Kageyama, because I bought nail polish today to do my toes. They’re gonna be pink.”

“There’s no way you can do that and watch anime at the same time.”

“Just watch me!” She pulled two bottles out of her bag. “I could do yours too if you want. I have blue.”

“No thanks.” Kageyama set the computer between them. “What’s it called?”

“If I talk about it so much you should know what it’s called.”

“How do you spell it? Wait, why am I bothering to ask you that.”

“Hey, gimme that.” She typed into the search bar.

“What episode?”

“You haven’t seen any of it so obviously one, Kageyama.”

“I don’t care, so _obviously_ we shouldn’t watch what you’ve already seen.”

“Fine, you—Oo that one, I’m on that one! Oh wait, maybe it’s—No—Wait Kageyama I’m not sure and I don’t want to ruin anything!”

“You dumbass.”

 

Hajime, like the craggy old father he was, had already fallen asleep on the couch during E.T. Tooru immediately took the opportunity to go upstairs. Unfortunately he only got a minute or two of listening time at the door, and unfortunately it was not his daughter who caught him at it.

“Hey, get away from there!”

The girls flinched at the clunk against the door.

“Are they—Are they fighting?” Hinata said.

“Probably, they do all the time.”

“What do you mean all the time?”

“It’s just what they do, they always argue. But it’s not for real.”

“Oh.”

“I’m changing before we watch more,” said Kageyama.

“Oo, good idea.”

She went to her closet on the other side of the room, hung up the robe, and exchanged the bra for a t-shirt. She switched to cotton briefs and capri pjs. When she glanced behind her, Hinata was pulling on little shorts under a too-big tee. Kageyama pulled the tie out of her hair, bent over and gathered the strands into a bun. She turned around.

“Are we gonna keep watching this or—”

Hinata’s mouth froze in its position. She blinked at her, and blinked again. Her brows went up, and her eyes smiled.

“K—Kageyama.”

She cast down her blue eyes, raising a shoulder as if to hide. For a moment it was silent. Then Hinata leapt across the room and squeezed her around the middle.

“Kageyama your hair! It’s so cute! And pretty! You—You look so different!”

She clapped her hands to the surprised friend’s cheeks.

“Oh my gosh, so cute! So adorable! I don’t know why but it’s so different this way, like Princess Tobio! Ah!”

She hugged her again. Then she held onto her shoulders.

“For two and a half years I never knew you wore your hair like this, I never knew you were adopted, I never knew how beautiful and how much fun you are.” She shook her. “I love you Kageyama!”

She stiffened, and it was only her reaction which made Hinata realize the implications of what she had said. She let go and backed away, all the way to the bed.

“Um—Um—I”

As long as Kageyama kept looking at her, her cheeks would burn like this. But she couldn’t stop.

“Um—Kageyama I—You know I meant it as—as your best friend, you know people say that all the time, just—just to make each other happy…I meant that—you’re really cool and everything and—and”

Kageyama gaped. Hinata was tearing up. She brushed her arm over her cheek.

“And I’m a lesbian, so I shouldn’t have said it. Sorry.”

She was rubbing one foot against the other. Stupid, tiny feet. With cute pink nails. A killer booty. That little chub that stuck out around her tummy. Her chest pushing proudly against her t-shirt.  But it wasn’t just that. It was hearing her sing in the shower. How she talked to anybody so easily. How she could tell her dads liked her. How she had said Kageyama should be happy. How she cared about Kageyama being happy.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hinata jumped.

“Whaaa! Ga—Hyuuu—” She hopped onto the bed. “What? No you’re not! Are you sure?”

“No.”

“No?! Gaaaah—Well then which is it?”

Kageyama crossed the room and dropped heavily on the bed. Hinata crouched beside her.

Looking down, the setter said:

“I think maybe if you kissed me, I would be able to tell for sure.”

Hinata fell onto her knees and clutched at her chest.

“You—want me to—You want to kiss?”

 _Gosh_ , how embarrassing to hear it. She squeezed her hands between her knees and was silent.

“Kageyama?”

“If you want to. If you don’t that’s fine, it’s not a big deal to me either way.”

“I do want to. I really want to.”

She looked up. “Then—Then do it.”

Hinata leaned forward. She touched Kageyama’s cheek. She kissed her.

When it stopped, and there was no more, she opened her eyes to see that Hinata had opened hers.

“Kageyama, I’ve never actually kissed a girl. Well I have now, but.”

“You—You didn’t have to say that you idiot!”

“Sorry, geez.”

She cocked her head. Then she leaned and kissed her again.

When the pressure went away, Kageyama’s eyelids fluttered open for a moment before she instinctively leaned for it again. She stopped short, realizing she didn’t have the first idea how to kiss. Hinata was less than a foot away and noticed.

“You can kiss me too.”

“I don’t really know how.”

“Neither do I, so just try it,” she ordered.

So Kageyama came in again, and Hinata met her.

Oo. She liked this. She really liked this. They were matching efforts, she was getting all her push back, and Hinata’s body made a little hitch that moved the kiss for a moment. Her insides were crawling away from her but she didn’t want to separate their lips. She reached with her hand and touched her object, fingers easing through the dimples in Hinata’s leg. As they continued to press and try at it, she was gathering courage, swallowing excitement, until Hinata stopped the kiss and looked down at her hand. She had a flushed, half-painful expression as she looked up at Kageyama.

“Um, would it be okay to—” Kageyama gritted her teeth. “If I like—If I—”

Her impatient hand moved on its own to Hinata’s waistline. And to her mortification, the other did the same. She had meant to ask, this was way too much.

Hinata leaned into it, into the hold on her hips, and then kissed her again, while Kageyama remained useless because her hands were right on those curves, and it was crazy, it was wonderful, it was—

“Cool,” she whispered, into the space between them.

Hinata grinned and was gone.

“Kageyama kissed a girl!”

“You—can’t—make fun of me—Shut up! You’re a dumbass!”

“Kagaaayama.”

“I said shut up—”

The redhead squeezed her into a hug she couldn’t escape, and kept singing to her as Kageyama wrestled her across the room, knocking over the desk chair and a bulletin board.

 

The ruckus was heard below, and Hajime hurried upstairs, as there had never been a sound from Tobio’s room before.

Hinata swept under her friend’s angry grab and popped up to kiss her again. Kageyama went instantly limp. This was when her dad opened the door. He closed it in the same motion, and went back down the stairs.

Tooru scowled at his return to their room. Hajime paused at the door, and his lax mouth squiggled in a semi-grin.

“What the hell’s going on with you?”

“They’re—kissing.”

Tooru stared.

“ _What_?”

Hajime sat down on the bed.

“Up there?” he said. “As a father this is your reaction to your daughter getting frisky with someone in your own home? You disappoint me.”

His smile grew even more. “They don’t have a clue what they’re doing.”

Tooru locked eyes with him. Then he launched himself off the bed, only to be tackled by the full weight of his beefcake husband.

“No way in hell are you intruding.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime don’t you dare deny me this—”

“Shut up, they’ll hear you.”

“I care more about these things than you do, now you better—”

“She’s gonna hate you for the rest of our lives if I let you go up there.”

“So be it! I’m going to die under the suffering of every injustice done to me in this family, I have every right to the peep you got—”

Upstairs, and forever oblivious to the room’s visitor, the girls heard shouting and thumping.

“Are they—”

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama said.

They were sitting apart on the floor. Hinata covered her face and fell onto her back.

“I kissed…the prettiest girl in my year…before anyone else did.” She sat up, and put her fist against her knee. “I’m at the top of the lesbian food chain.”

“Shut up. And I won, _I’m_ at the top. I kissed the lesbian sun goddess.”

“The lesbian—what? Did you come up with that yourself?”

“S—So what, it’s what everyone thinks.”

“Blushyama stop being embarrassed. Goddesses are cool, and I like the sun, so I like it!”

Desperate for some peace, Kageyama got up and went to the underwear drawer in her closet. She brought out a Hershey bar and gave it to Hinata.

“Here, eat this.”

“Chocolate!”

She opened the bar and nibbled like an animal. Kageyama refreshed the webpage.

“Kageyama-kun—”

“Eat and watch.”

“You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you.”

“Shut up. You are.”

A giggle bubbled out of her. “That wasn’t an insult.”

“I know.”

Quiet.

“Kageyama?”

She turned her head a fraction. The redhead was holding out a chocolate square. Kageyama slowly opened her mouth, and took it from her hand. Hinata patted her shoulder, smiling with her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to something big on Hinata's birthday!


End file.
